


The Lion's Prey

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, First Kiss, First Time, Khadgar is a nerd, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lothar was a porn star, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: The Porn Star AU that no one needed but everyone wanted ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/gifts).



> This was prompted by Vassindi in the discord chat, but written for all of you avid readers (and the other chat members :) ). I love you guys and I've slaved over this for you with pleasure <3
> 
> This is not betaed, so any mistakes you find are mine.

#####  _Part 1 - Getting Off_

 

It’s late morning when Khadgar wakes up.

Slowly he opens his eyes, the light streaming in from his bedroom window finally the thing that roused him. He’s lying on his bed, naked and on his blankets due to the heat wave that currently torments his very being, and sleepily raises his head to look around. He tries to remember the hazy dream he had, but all he comes up with is warmth. It must have been a wild dream, though, because his entire bed is in disarray and one of his cushions lies on the floor.

Khadgar can’t remember when he has fallen asleep but knows what he did right before that, namely watching porn on his laptop. His cock is still sensitive from how often he came last night, rubbing at the blanket of the bed, and Khadgar shortly enjoys the feeling of moving it against the fabric, before he sighs and looks at the clock.

Realizing that he’s woken up to have a meager forty minutes left before he’s got to leave for work, he sits up and stretches his long, lithe body. His muscles are sore in a very pleasant way, his ass still loose from the toy that he'd pushed inside himself over and over. Shuddering, he gets off the bed and throws the blanket over it, arranging it so that it looks a little less like a war zone and more like a fresh morning. A shower is in order, his skin sticky with sweat and semen, so he takes some boxer shorts and his favorite shirt out of his dresser and goes to the bath.

The moment he steps into it, he groans in relief. The bathroom is the coolest place of his apartment, almost chilling, but it soothes his body, the heat of the other rooms already a fading memory. For a small moment, he just stands there near the tiled wall, leaning his naked form against it, before he makes his way towards the shower and gets to work, letting the lukewarm liquid run over his body.

The sensation on his skin reminds him of the video he’s found yesterday, the one featuring his favorite porn star just known as ‘The Lion’ by the fans because he’s had a lion shaped tattoo on the left side of his hip. He was famous for his very long cock - a 12 inch long monster that Khadgar desperately wants to have inside him one day, even if only as a toy - and had started working with both men and women a good ten years ago. Back then it had very early on become apparent that most women couldn’t take him; his cock was just too long for them, and if he did fuck them, he always held himself back as not to hurt them. Khadgar had watched some of the videos from the very beginning when the man just started out as a porn star, and his gentleness had made him a stark contrast to all the other no names who just made a short clip to get a quick fuck and some money.

He treated all his partners, whatever gender they had, with respect and admiration. If they couldn’t take him, he didn’t insult them like other people might have done, but praised them for what they _could take_ , even going so far as getting the other person off and asking nothing more than a blowjob in return. He made it his personal agenda to talk to the other participants, asking them if they were okay with things and if they wanted to try certain stuff with him.

It had quickly earned the Lion the admiration of his co-workers and everyone was completely alright when he announced that he would change to men only because men could take him and wouldn’t be sore for the rest of the month. And Khadgar would like to thank every god there was that he’d made this decision because the videos of him doing men were just excellent.

The one from yesterday had been especially delicious. It was about the Lion and a bottom with dark hair who’d born a strange resemblance to Khadgar. It had taken place in a shower such as the one the young man is standing in right now, the water adding a very nice element to the entire clip. In the video, the Lion and his partner had kissed for a long time, their erections rubbing against each other as they had sucked at their tongues. Then the partner - Khadgar had forgotten his name, but would be able to look it up in just a moment - had sunken to his knees, and had started to give the Lion a blow job, while the man himself had had to brace himself against the tiles, encouraging the guy with praises like _yes, that’s it, don’t worry, you don’t have to take all of it, relax your throat, yes, like that, oh fuck, yes, don’t be too hasty, take your time, good._ Just thinking about the words the man had spoken, even with the water somewhat muffling them, is still enough to let Khadgar’s blood flow towards his lower regions, making his sensitive dick go hard with want.

Groaning, he slides his hand down, the moisture of the water making his hand travel across his cock easily. He fantasizes having the Lion’s hand on his hard member, squeezing him gently, while the man himself kneels behind him and eats out his ass. This is also one of the things that had drawn Khadgar to this particular porn star. He’d always made sure that he gave his partner’s pleasure, most of the time by eating them out, but sometimes he also gave head or did something else entirely to make them want him. And they always wanted him, loud and clear, begged for that big cock inside them with such ferocity as if they’d die if they didn’t have it in them in the next few seconds.

And Khadgar was beginning to think that this might actually be the case.

He didn’t know a person could go so mad with want for a mere porn star, but he’s wanted the older man, the Lion, since he first laid eyes on him in one of his videos. He’s finally at the stage where he doesn’t care anymore that the guy is older, or a porn star, or perhaps a complete douchebag. Instead, he focuses all his energy to imagine that man’s thick hard cock inside his tight virgin ass, telling him to _take it easy, yes, that’s it, inch by inch, you’re doing fine, taking me so well, oh yeah, just like that, don’t worry, breathe sweetie, you can do it, take it slow, relax there, yes, like that._

The younger man’s hand rubs over his dick faster and faster until he is pumping himself with abandon while bracing his free hand against the tiles. He feels his orgasm approaching, the tightening of his balls a feeling he loves to the death, almost wishing to stay in this state forever, but just _almost_ , because the actual orgasm is so much better. His breath hitches, the warm water still sliding over his back and down his thighs, washing away the sweat while leaving thin, intricate patterns on his skin. Khadgar groans and imagines that the droplets running through the cleft of his ass is the Lion’s come pushing out of him after a particular rough fuck.

This does the trick.

Khadgar closes his eyes tightly and comes in white spurts, his semen covering the tiled wall before it’s washed away by the water just seconds later. He breathes deeply, his legs shaking from his orgasm, so he leans against the wall until he can see clearly once again. There is a thin film of steam moistening the tiles, making them shine, and Khadgar suddenly remembers the job he has to go to. Sighing, he grips his shampoo and shower gel in one and starts to wash before he rinses the foam off of his body. Afterward he readies himself, brushes his teeth, gets himself nice and dry before he slips into his work clothes. With a last look around his apartment, he grabs his jacket, leaves, and locks the door. Even thinking about the day he has now ahead of him makes him want to crawl back into bed again, but the faster he gets it over with, the sooner he can watch the videos again. With that last thought, he walks towards his stairs and descends them, not really noticing the boxes standing one door away from his apartment.

 

#####  _Part 2 - The Arrival_

 

Khadgar comes back in the evening, quite exhausted from work. He wants nothing more than to get to his apartment, make himself something to eat, and then watch some porn for as much time as possible (or until his dick is too sensitive to get hard again). This lifestyle is not healthy, of course, but Khadgar does not have a lot of friends and those that he has are always working or have just entered a romantic relationship. That leaves him with a lot of free time on his hands, and he doesn’t know how to spend it, so he does what he always does. Masturbate while watching some exquisite porn.

But it seems Khadgar doesn’t have his wish of getting to his apartment quickly fulfilled, as a truck is parked directly in front of the entrance to his building. Khadgar has half a mind to ask the people what they think they’re doing, parking that large car in the door like this. Before he can follow through with his thoughts, however, he sees a guy trying to carry a two seated couch all by his own, muscles straining. His good manners kick in, and he goes to the other side of the sofa, asking, “Need some help?”

The guy seems to pause for a moment, then, “Hell, yes!”

“Alright,” Khadgar grabs the other end of the couch and starts walking backward to the door, the guy at the other end still holding it so that Khadgar can’t see his face. He thinks it weird for a moment until his shoulder hits the entrance and he yells in surprise, “Dammit! Wait, let me take a step to the left.”

“Sure,” the other says, and something in Khadgar responds to that voice, a primal feeling he can’t quite put his finger on. But as soon as it surges through him, it is gone again, as if he has forgotten something and can’t remember what it was.

He does not ponder on this any longer than necessary and helps the man get the couch into the elevator. Again, the man stands so that the young man can’t quite see him, and when they exit the metal contraption, he moves first to get the bottom half of the furniture out.

“Stay there and let me get past you, so that I can unlock the door,” again, the man’s voice sounds familiar, but Khadgar exiles the thought to the back of his mind as he carefully does what the man has told him, trying not to trip over his own feet in the process. He hears the door unlock, and then the man starts to pull at the couch, so Khadgar pushes to get it inside. His arms start to hurt, the strain of holding an object in the same position for too long making it harder and harder to keep the couch upright. Just as he thinks he is going to let this thing go, the burning in his arms more than palpable, the guy finally puts it down and sets it on the ground, so Khadgar does the same.

“Thanks,” the man says, “I don’t think I would’ve gotten it up here so quickly all on my own.” Finally, Khadgar gets a good look at the man.

He is old, or rather, older than most of the other tenants living here which are all around Khadgar’s age. His brown shoulder length hair is tamed in a ponytail and accompanied by a thick, coarse beard, giving him the look of either a warrior from a fantasy adventure or of a Viking king, Khadgar can’t decide. He adores the man’s lithe frame, muscles in all the right places, and then comes to the most striking attribute, his eyes. They’re such a light blue that they almost seem gray, but right now they appear to glow in the dim light of the guys new living room. Khadgar can’t take his own eyes off of him, his mouth going dry only to fill with drool the longer he watches him move about. He can’t help but notice that the guy is most likely hung, too, which makes it all the harder to tear his gaze away from him.

He manages, however, when the guy throws him a grin and Khadgar tries desperately not to blush at that, it is so cute, “Name’s Anduin Lothar, but most people just call me Lothar. As you’ve probably guessed already, I’m one of your new neighbors.”

“Er,” yes, that information has somehow made it into his brain, but that seems to be rebooting like a computer after he has been graced with so much hotness on two legs, “My name’s Khadgar. I live here in Number 5B.”

“Nice to meet you, Khadgar,” Lothar walks around the couch and extends his hand towards the youth, who shakes it, albeit a little bit awkwardly. Then the older man runs his other hand over his forehead and frowns. Khadgar can’t help but notice that his new neighbor is covered in sweat, probably from moving furniture the entire day. He approves of the sight, and a small part of him would want nothing more than to lick the guy’s entire body until it is clean, “I’m glad to see that there are still some nice people around. Not like my friends, who canceled helping me _at the last second_.”

“Oh, I have that kind of friend, too,” Khadgar thinks of Garona, who more than once just didn’t come to some of their meetings, only to call him in the middle of the night and apologize half-heartedly, with loud music playing in the background. He knows that Garona’s adoptive parents, Draka and Durotan, are cool and stuff, but she could at least tell him when she was going to dump him over a night out with those two hippies, “She dumps me all the time because her parents are too cool to refuse when they ask her to hang out.”

Lothar laughs, “I wish it were that easy with mine. I could totally get that, mind you, but sometimes the reasons are so stupid that I just want to strangle them,” he runs a hand through the few strands of hair that fall on his handsome face. Khadgar wants to run his fingers through them as well, “I mean, do you think ‘I am too engaged with reading my library to help you move those pathetic excuses of furniture’ counts as a reason to dump your friend?”

Khadgar wants to say no, he does, it would earn him Lothar’s favor for sure, but he’s always been a nerd, and he loves books to death, so he hesitates, a sheepish grin on his face, “Well … I think it depends on what kind of library it is …”

“Oh no, not you too,” Lothar looks like he is about to collapse on the couch in exasperation, “How come that I only meet nerds?” He says it without heat, though, smirking. Khadgar can’t help but reciprocate it, finding the man’s company pleasing despite him being a complete stranger. And it doesn’t hurt that Lothar is attractive as fuck, proving it again when he continues to grin and takes the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to wipe the sweat from his face.

Khadgar’s eyes widen, and his mouth goes dry when he sees the tattoo.

It is on the left hip, a lion tattoo in such a dark blue that it almost looks black. Khadgar feels his eyes widen when he sees it, recognizing it almost immediately as the same that he just saw last night in the video. But it can’t be … his neighbor can’t be the Lion, right? That’s ridiculous!

But what if he is? What if, by some miracle, his neighbor is the same person Khadgar has fantasized about for months, the one who’s 12-inch cock he wants to feel inside of himself so badly? He swallows, the image of this guy throwing him on the couch to rip his clothes off, only to spear him on his long fucking member is going straight to Khadgar’s groin, makes it go hot with want. If he were a woman, he'd be soaking wet already, so turned on is he by the sheer thought that Lothar could be his favorite porn star.

He needs to go, or else the man will see his boner before he can do something about it, “Oh,” he acts surprised, watching as Lothar finally lets the hem of his shirt go, “It's so late already. I think I've got to go.” If it comes out of his mouth a little high pitched, then so be it. He doesn't want to alienate his neighbor by showing the guy his erection in the first twenty minutes of then knowing each other, especially if his theory is correct and the guy really is the Lion.

Lothar pauses and looks at Khadgar as if he’s trying to figure out what is happening right now, “Are you okay? You seem a little … sweaty.”

“What?” Khadgar tries to grin, his cheeks burning with a blush, “Oh, that? That’s just the heat wave.” He smiles and advances towards the door by walking backward, “Listen, I really need to go … yeah … sorry, but … urgent business to attend to, you see …” He’s rambling, and he knows it, but damn if Lothar isn’t hot as shit, especially if he really is the person Khadgar thinks he is,  making his brain kind of short circuit.

Not really waiting for an answer, Khadgar practically flees the apartment, running towards his door and opening it with shaking hands. He is so hard he can barely think straight, wanting nothing more than to take his dick out of its confinements and rub it until he’s panting. But before he can do all that, he has to make sure that the man who just moved in next to him, Lothar, really is the Lion, or else he will go mad.

Making his way to the laptop on his bed, he presses the power button. While he waits for the thing to start and load, he gets rid of his trousers and his boxers, sighing in relief when his cock is free, and he can take it into his hand, rubbing it gently while the internet explorer starts. Looking into his history, he clicks on the last link he had opened yesterday and almost wants to hit the thing when it needs close to a minute for loading it. But once the video plays, he bends forward, the head of his dick touching the laptop lightly while he squints his eyes at the porn star in the video.

 _It is Lothar_.

It definitely IS Lothar! Oh God, his neighbor really is his favorite porn star!

Khadgar pinches himself in the thigh and gasps as the pain shoots through. But he does not wake up, nor does he see anything else that might indicate him being asleep and this all being a dream. So it must be a reality. This is actually happening. Oh fuck, his neighbor is the one person Khadgar wanted to meet his entire life, if only long enough for the guy to sink his hard dick into the younger man’s willing hole.

He didn’t know he could get any harder, but he does. It seems that all his left-over blood now pumps towards his lower regions, making his erection so stiff it hurts. Khadgar desperately tries to stop imagining the guy doing things to him, tries not to visualize before his eyes how the man bends him over that large kitchen table he saw while he pounds into him, praising him for how good he takes him, kissing his neck, biting it, sucking it, squeezing his cock, milking him dry until he shakes apart beneath Lothar’s talented tongue and fingers.

While thinking that, he pumps his dick slowly, letting his hand slider over it in languid movements, taking his time. With each stroke his body becomes tenser, his thighs straining to hold himself up while his breath catches in his throat. His free hand, the one not currently occupied with stroking his cock, wanders to his nipple, pinches it deliciously between his fingers, before he rubs over it sensually, imagining the man’s tongue swirling around it. Khadgar wants that cock so badly, wants to be eaten out and praised because of how much he can take in, wants to suck that dick until his throat aches. He imagines Lothar’s hand on his throat like he’s seen him do so often when he kisses the bottom, imagines it to _squeeze_ gently, and then comes in hard white spurts, his semen landing on his laptop, staining the glass display, before he leans his head against it, breathing in deeply, trying to get his raging hormones and his imagination under control again.

It takes him several minutes, but he finally manages to make his mind stop putting vivid images right to the forefront of his mind. Looking at his laptop that is now dirty with his come, he realizes how much of a bitch this is going to be when he cleans it up, so he just lets it rest for now and lies down on the bed next to it, staring at the ceiling.

His most recent orgasm has given Khadgar a little peace of mind, making him realize that there is one thing in his life that he wants to experience no matter what, namely having Lothar’s big cock inside of him, fucking him until he is sore and feels him for a week. Now he just has to make up a plan to get it inside of him, preferably while Lothar himself is still attached to it.

At first, he grins but then sighs deeply. This will be a very challenging endeavor.

 

#####  _Part 3 - The Beginning_

 

Lothar worries.

Not about the usual stuff a former porn star worries about, like being seen in the open and then asked stupid questions. No, he worries that he scared the nice young man away with his offhanded comment about ‘nerds,' making him run because he figured Lothar would just be one of those regular assholes who insults the lifestyle of intelligent people.

The man wants to smack himself in the head while he goes down the stairs to the truck to get another box. He is almost finished with moving, having worked all day to get his things into his new apartment, there are only a few more things missing. Then he just has to unpack everything, and he will be good, but he is so tired already. Becoming forty years old usually does this to a person, he muses, hating the fact that he’s old enough to be the father of the young man - of Khadgar - who had helped him with the couch.

The worst is that the younger man is totally his type. Dark brown hair that almost looks black if no light shines on it, pale skin that just begs to be covered in hickeys and a very nice ass he just got a quick glance at before Khadgar already bolted out of the door. It has been such a long time since he’d had sex, his dry spell now going on for almost eleven months, and he’s desperate to get his cock inside someone, to fuck anything besides his hand. But it is not only that, Lothar knows it. He wants a little more out of a meeting than a quick fuck, having been lonely for more than twenty years now, and he is starting to look towards his future which he totally doesn’t want to spend entirely alone. He wants someone he can wake up to every day, who likes him just for who he is, and who he can care for.

Since Cally, there had been no one who fit all of these conditions, with most people not being able to see past his dick, and for some time this had shaken his life, depressing him to the point where he almost drank himself to death. If it hadn’t been for that one guy seducing him for a quick fuck and then afterward telling him to get into the porn industry, he’d probably be a complete and utter no name with a lot of health problems.

Lothar sighs and grabs the box he wants to take up. Reminiscing about the past tends to make him get lost in thought, and he forgets about the present, so he exiles these thoughts to the back of his mind. Carrying the box to the elevator, he takes it for the short ride to his apartment before he sets it down next to his door, getting out his key. Before he can unlock and enter his apartment, however, the door on the right side opens, revealing a very disheveled but also very sated looking Khadgar.

The older man can’t help but lick his lips at the sight, approving of the sight. If this is what the younger man looks like after an orgasm, he will totally try to get him into bed, if only once. But first, he has to be sure that the younger man wants him and not only his dick because he is tired of meaningless sex, one of the many reasons he stopped his career as a porn star so many years ago. As sickly sweet as it sounds, he wants someone he can cuddle with, someone who will listen to his opinions, someone who challenges him and tells him when he is a shit, someone who loves him for who he is and not just because of the sex. Perhaps Khadgar can be this person, perhaps not.

Slowly, he unlocks the door, his eyes still focused on Khadgar. The younger man runs a hand through his hair and gives Lothar a quick sheepish smile, “Sorry for bailing on you like that.”

Pretending not to notice the flush on that pale skin or the way Khadgar’s eyes become darker every time he looks at Lothar is very frustrating, as Lothar wouldn’t really mind some action right about now, but he wants to get to know Khadgar first, make sure that the youth really is ready for such a thing. And maybe he wants the guy to work a little, wants him to earn it. It’s been a long time since Anduin Lothar was on the receiving end of compliments and flirting, and he wouldn’t mind them directed his way, “It’s okay. I guess you’re busy.”

Khadgar rubs the back of his head, “Yeah … well, I’ve had a situation here. But it’s settled now, and I can help you with moving the rest of your stuff if you want.” Of course, I want that. It’s hot, though, so why don’t you take that shirt of, like, right now? Lothar thinks it while his gaze is still fixed on the other man. He shrugs.

“If you still want to help me, that’s fine. Just give me a second so that I can put away this box, then we’ll go down and get the others.” Khadgar nods then swallows. It’s both adorable and weird to see someone nervous in his presence after such a long time, but Lothar can’t say he’s not used to it. In his early porn days, when people still didn’t know him that well, many of his bottoms were nervous wrecks, eager and scared at the same time to take a dick his size. But Lothar had always made sure that they were fine, made sure that they wanted it by talking to them beforehand, made sure that they knew exactly that he would do nothing that they didn’t want. Most of them were very grateful and had a great night, but some were not as alright, breaking down the moment the filming was supposed to start. These times, Lothar had intervened and told the producers that he was not a good match with that person and that they needed someone else, thus stopping the filming before it even began.

Sighing, he again shakes the ghosts of the past away like a stupid little fly, then opens his apartment door and just puts the box next to the door before he turns towards Khadgar once more. The young man stands there, quite obviously looking Lothar upside down, and the older man can’t help but blush a little under the scrutinizing gaze. Although he does it in such a way that it is entirely covered by the weather.

Lothar hopes so, at least.

He clears his throat, “Well, we can get started.”

“Er, yeah, sure,” Khadgar grins again, a nervousness in his face that makes Lothar wants to eat that mustache right off while the younger man squirms beneath him, and he really has to redirect his thoughts to non erotical pictures as not to get hard, “How many boxes do you still need to bring up?”

He thinks for a short moment, “It should be about five more, then my TV, then the bed and the mattress, and then I’m done.”

“Oh,” Khadgar’s eyes are cast down, then he mumbles, “I thought someone like you would do the bed first.”

“What was that?” Lothar has understood what the young man said, but he likes seeing him yelp when he asks the question. Somehow, Khadgar has an innocence about him that is endearing.

“Nothing,” the younger man answers sheepishly, “Just mumbling to myself, you know.”

“I could hear that, yeah,” Lothar gives the youth a grin of his own, “So, are you ready?” And they step towards the truck together.

 

#####  _Part 4 - The Pool_

 

Khadgar wants to pull at his hair.

For weeks he’s been trying to get his neighbor Lothar to sleep with him, to ram that big cock up his ass until he screams with it, but nothing has worked so far. Although he and Lothar have become really good friends, Khadgar wants their relationship to progress … even further. Ok, a lot further.

Lothar is kind. He’s a terrible tease, always knowing how he can get a rouse out of the younger man, but also an excellent listener. His cooking skills are superb, and Khadgar finds himself at the other’s apartment more often than not, enjoying a well-crafted meal while the both of them talk about their days with each other. Somehow, it could almost be called friendship, if not for this strange undercurrent of desire peppered throughout their meetings, which slowly, but surely, drive Khadgar mad with need.

He wants this man so badly that he’s tried everything he could think of to make Lothar jump his bones, but nothing has worked so far, not even when he opened the door for the man half naked, seemingly not aware that his cock had peeked out of his boxer shorts. But Lothar hadn’t even so much as blinked, just asked him if he wanted to have dinner that night.

Ever since then, Khadgar has put all of his efforts into seducing the man even more, yet he still came up empty. It almost feels as if Lothar plays with him, like a lion does with his prey, and it should enrage the younger man, but turns him on all the more.

Sighing, he shakes himself out of his reverie and looks at the way his thermometer climbs higher and higher, mocking him in a way only this damn heat wave can. Ever since Lothar has moved in two months ago, the heat had been consistent, and perhaps that is the reason why nothing has happened between the two of them so far, but Khadgar just wants it to stop. He doesn’t like that he feels sweaty all the time, his clothes clinging to his skin, and only because of meager temperatures, not even because the Lion fucked him hard and strong.

So to stop being sweaty and have some fun, he decides to go to the swimming pool on the highest floor of his apartment building to get some much-needed refreshment after suffering the heat wave the entire day. Khadgar is sure that the temperature is laughing at him, trying to get him to admit defeat, but he is far from giving up on Lothar now. Not when he sees him every day and can imagine that big hard member inside of him.

Just the thought of it now makes him almost go hard, but he manages to calm himself before it does, grabbing his fluffy blue bathrobe and a towel before he strips down to put on a pair of trunks, black with a blue stripe going from one side to the other. Then he adorns the robe, sticks the towel beneath his arm and makes his way up to the highest floor.

When Khadgar had moved into his apartment, he hadn’t known that he could’ve had access to the swimming pool from the very beginning. Only when Lothar told him about how he was swimming the other day did he finally realize that his landlord had not informed him of this particular point of the contract.

It just takes him a few minutes to get to the swimming pool, the elevator taking him there in mere seconds. The water stands completely still from disuse, the light from the big windows drawing magnificent shades upon it. Khadgar almost doesn’t want to break the smooth water surface, that big liquid mirror shining in his face, but the water calls to his sweaty body like a siren. He takes his towel to one of the sun loungers on the side and puts it down there, then discards his robe only to throw it over the plastic as well.

Khadgar slowly steps towards the water. Standing before it, he dips his big toe into the water, almost moaning when it is fresh and wet, the perfect thing for his hot body. Sitting down, he first moistens his legs and arms with a little liquid, then glides in completely, the water sloshing around his body. Khadgar dives right under, loving the feeling of his body completely submerged before he starts to swim some laps. He really needs to start working out regularly if he ever wants to be attractive enough to grasp Lothar’s attention. Perhaps this has been the reason why the man has so far managed not to give in to his advances? Because he finds Khadgar just unattractive?

The young man shakes his head. This infuriation with Lothar is starting to mess with his head. So he pushes the thoughts away and starts swimming in earnest, unaware of the blue eyes that follow his every movement.

-

Lothar can’t keep his eyes of the younger man doing lap after lap after lap in the swimming pool. Of course, he’s seen Khadgar half naked before, had even seen his dick when the younger man had tried, very unsuccessfully, to seduce him, but the liquid on his body puts it into another perspective altogether. Lothar can imagine that it is sweat that makes the younger man’s skin glisten, a proof of their intense fucking. Or it could be come dripping off of Khadgar, covering him from head to toe.

This image in his head has Lothar hard in his pants in mere seconds, and he once again curses at his big dick. It rubs against his thick legs, creating friction, and Lothar wishes that it would go away since he’s originally planned to swim a little bit. But seeing Khadgar in the water, his body moist and slick from it, does things to Lothar’s head, letting him imagine all the possibilities in which he could’ve just said yes to the younger man and ravish him.

And this is what scares him because he doesn’t just want to fuck Khadgar once and then never have any interaction with him. He finds the younger man’s company soothing, somehow making him reminiscence his days as a youth. It is not only that; Khadgar has a dry wit that has made Lothar laugh like a maniac several times already, as well as being fucking intelligent. He can’t believe how much Khadgar knows about certain topics, and Lothar has sincerely enjoyed all of their talks.

He could imagine starting something with Khadgar, something more than just meaningless sex, but he doesn’t know if the younger man would want that if he will be alright with having a former porn star as his boyfriend. Lothar shakes his head about himself and chuckles darkly. Of course, Khadgar would be okay. There is no other possibility for the other’s constant tries to seduce the older man if he didn’t already know about his porn career. Perhaps, though, he should make sure, and ask the younger man about it himself instead of assume?

Grasping this opportunity, Lothar slides into the water as well, sighing in relief when the cold water calms his raging dick somewhat. He waits until Khadgar is near him, then makes himself known by splashing the younger man with water. Khadgar yelps in surprise and swirls around, his shocked gaze fixing on Lothar. The latter grins and swims towards the younger man. The pool is not too deep, so he could probably stand, yet he prefers to exert his muscles a little bit, “Having fun?”

“Geez, Lothar, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Just as intended, then.”

“Fuck you,” Khadgar actually blushes after saying those words and looks away. Lothar thinks he’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen, “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Can’t a man like me stave off this oppressing heat, too?”

“Not when I’m here,” Khadgar turns around, swims a little more towards the edge of the pool and then leans against it, trying desperately not to show Lothar his face, but the older man can tell that Khadgar is blushing like mad, if the flush crawling down his neck towards his shoulders is any indication. Lothar grins genuinely and swims a little closer.

“That hurts, Khadgar,” he whispers when he’s only a good yard away from the younger man and Khadgar shivers, his entire body tensing. Lothar comes nearer still, his chest now almost pressing against the other’s back, “You were pretty determined to get me close those last couple of weeks, and now that I’m here you want me gone?”

Khadgar turns around with some effort, his eyes automatically darting towards the tattoo sticking out of Lothar’s trunks, before they ascend the man’s body, resting on his lips, “You’re not opposed anymore?”

“I was never opposed,” Lothar says calmly, “But I don’t just want this to be a one-time thing. I’m looking for something more permanent.”

“Oh,” Khadgar’s eyes widen, which makes him look all the more kissable, “So you’re not looking for … a fuck-buddy but … for a boyfriend?”

“Yes,” finally, their chests touch and Khadgar lets out a gasp when Lothar’s erection presses into his hip, “Do you have any idea how mad you’ve driven me these past few days? Opening your door half naked, with your cock sticking out of your boxers?”

“That was intentional,” Khadgar says, his voice hoarse with want. Lothar can feel the younger man’s own erection responding, “But … do you mean it?”

“What?”

“That you want to make this a permanent thing?”

“Of course,” Lothar’s mouth is so near that Khadgar can feel the older man’s breath on his lips, while his hands wander to Khadgar’s hip and his throat, respectively, “I like you. And if you’re not opposed …?”

“Gods, no,” the younger man’s arms slide around Lothar’s neck, and he presses the older man against him, feeling that big hard cock he’s imagined for days against his own, and it feels amazing! “I’ve wanted you for so long, ever since I saw your first video.”

Lothar growls deeply, “And you want to be my boyfriend?”

“I prefer ‘lover’, as ‘boyfriend’ makes it sound like we’re teenagers, but yes, I do,” Khadgar is breathless, his lips only a sliver away from Lothar’s, “If you’ll have me.”

Of course, Lothar wants to have the younger man! In a heartbeat! To make this clear, Lothar’s lips descend hungrily upon the younger man’s, making Khadgar mewl in delight of finally feeling them upon his own. The kiss starts hot and heavy, with Khadgar instantly opening his mouth so that the older man may plunder it, then their tongues duel for domination. The younger man weaves one hand in Lothar’s hair and presses his head forward while Lothar’s utilizes a little pressure on his throat to make the kiss utterly delicious.

Lothar is the winner, if only because his dick rubs against the younger man’s, making him lose concentration. When they finally part, they look at each other, their eyes blown by lust and desire, their cocks touching in all the right places, their lips red and a little bit swollen. Khadgar’s tongue sneaks out of his mouth to moisten the rosy buds, and Lothar follows it back inside the younger man’s mouth, sucking on it until Khadgar bucks against him.

They kiss like this for what seems like hours, the air around them growing cooler and cooler, until orange and pink light floats in through the windows. They’re both hard and desperate, wanting nothing more than to get this on the way so that they may share a bed. Lothar kisses Khadgar’s throat before he nibbles on it, then his lips descend upon Khadgar’s ear, “How do you want me, Khadgar?”

Khadgar’s mouth goes dry, and he licks his lips, feeling eager and overwhelmed at the same time, “I … I don’t know.”

“What is your favorite position?” Lothar tries while his tongue licks a wet stripe all the way to Khadgar’s collarbone, relishing in the water he takes with him on his way. He feels rather than sees Khadgar swallow.

“When I-I … ,” the young man blushes like a girl and Lothar smiles at him encouragingly, “When I pleasure myself … I love it from behind.”

“And when someone else pleasures you?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Khadgar seems to get a little smaller, “I’ve never had sex with a man before.”

Lothar’s coherent thinking stops and his heart jumps into his throat. He ceases his movements. Khadgar takes this as a bad sign, and turns away, obviously hurt, “I should go.”

“No, wait,” Lothar puts his hand on Khadgar’s shoulder and drags the younger man around, kissing him deeply on the lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Khadgar moans and rubs himself against Lothar’s hip, embracing the older man tightly. When they part, they’re both breathless, “You’re a virgin.” It’s a statement rather than a question.

Khadgar nods, “Yes, I am.” And he blushes again, trying to look away from Lothar in shame. He has no idea what he does to the other man. Lothar feels honored beyond imagination that Khadgar wants him so badly. This is huge! The older man has to take a deep breath and calm himself before he takes the younger man right then and there. Khadgar deserves his first time to be in a comfortable bed with someone he trusts.

“Khadgar, it is not such a bad thing,” he gently grabs the younger man’s chin and turns it towards him to look him in the eye, “In fact, I feel honored. That you would give such an old and used man as myself your virginity rather than some young stud-”

“You’re not old!” the boy’s voice echoes in the empty swimming hall. It gets darker by the minute, “And I’ve wanted you for years. You are such a wonderful person in your videos, and I’ve always wanted to have my first time with you, because you would encourage me rather than laugh like other people would!”

Lothar’s eyes widen a fraction, and then the older man smiles warmly. He kisses Khadgar again, this time lazy and full of promise. His heart flutters in his chest. It has been a long time since he’s felt so _alive_. Lothar would make sure that the younger man enjoyed himself, and if it is the last thing he’d do, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Khadgar whispers, kissing Lothar’s neck, “I want you to fuck me with that big hard cock of yours.”

“Good,” the younger man’s words alone are enough to send even more blood pumping towards his erection, “Then let’s get a little more comfortable, shall we?” Lothar doesn’t wait for Khadgar’s response, but puts his hands beneath those delicious buttocks and starts to go to the stairs that lead into the water, emerging slowly. Khadgar’s long legs wrap around his waist as the younger man’s weight isn’t nullified by the water anymore, and Lothar carries him all the way to the sun lounge like this before letting him go, making both of them whine at the loss of contact.

Khadgar grabs his bathrobe and slips into it, while Lothar snatches the towel and holds it before his crotch, eliciting another whine from the other. He laughs, “If someone sees us in the elevator, they perhaps want a piece of me, too.”

This image makes Khadgar growl, and he grabs the other possessively, pulling him into a bruising kiss that makes Lothar see stars, “You’re mine for now.”

Lothar hasn’t known he could get any harder than this, but he does, so he takes Khadgar’s hand and starts pulling him towards the elevator. They’ve got to get to his apartment before they start!

 

#####  _Part 5 - The Lion's Prey_

 

The way to Lothar’s apartment is short, but because of several distractions involving a lot of kissing, wandering hands and frotting, Lothar and Khadgar arrive at Lothar’s door twenty minutes after they’ve left the pool, having made out like teenagers right next to the elevator on the highest floor. Khadgar’s lips still try to drag over Lothar’s neck, but the older man stops him, getting out his key and opening the door to his flat. He and Khadgar practically fall in, before Lothar throws his key on the small table next to the door, drags it closed. Only then does he let Khadgar kiss him again, and his hands wander to the younger man’s robe, slipping beneath. Khadgar moans loudly into Lothar’s mouth, then puts his hand over Lothar’s crotch and squeezes, making the older man growl in desire.

“Come here,” Lothar pushes the robe off of the younger man, then takes his hand, “Let’s get to the bedroom.”

-

Khadgar’s heart pounds in his chest, and he feels like he’s run a mile a minute. He’s about to have sex with the man he’s wanted for so long, about to have that big dick sink into his body, and he can’t help but shudder in anticipation.

Lothar turns him on in a way no porn has ever done because Khadgar feels like he is on the verge of coming already, his trunks probably stained with precome. It’s been a long time since he’s kissed someone for real, and he can’t wait to feel Lothar’s hot lips on his own again, already forgetting the feeling of them devouring his.

But as they finally reach the bedroom, things play out a little differently. While Lothar flicks on the light, Khadgar’s gaze is suddenly drawn to that big cock trapped in the other man’s trunks, and his mouth waters imagining how it could feel on his tongue, in his mouth. He is on his knees in seconds, peels Lothar’s wet trunks off of the older man’s body, and takes the long dick into his hands, holding it. Lothar moans deeply, and again when Khadgar licks the head, letting it rest heavy against his tongue before he takes it into his mouth. He licks at it, delights in the bitter yet salty taste and tries everything he can to make Lothar moan his name.

The older man grabs his hair and holds it, his breathing labored. Then he starts to talk, “Khadgar, oh yes, take me into your mouth,” the young man is clearly inexperienced, but makes up for it with his enthusiasm and his obvious desire to please Lothar, to be praised by him. Lothar won’t deny him, “Yes, a little more, don’t worry, just as much as you can,” Khadgar sinks more of that delicious dick into his mouth until it hits the roof of his mouth, “Use your tongue, yes, like that, good boy,” Khadgar gets so hard from the praise alone that he can’t think straight anymore, but lets Lothar slide out of his mouth, spit running down the shaft, before he takes the big cock back in, but this time he relaxes his throat, guides it in there, tries not to gag, and Lothar moans so loudly that Khadgar thinks the neighbors might make a fuss, “Yes, Khadgar, yes, take a little more in, yes, that’s it, you’re doing this so good, so perfect, hmmm, my eager Khadgar, don’t stop!” The young man feels Lothar’s legs start to tremble as he swallows before he takes even more of the older man into his mouth. But no he’s reached his limit. Gagging, he pulls the massive erection out of his mouth, spit and precome staining his chin, his own erection tenting his own trunks in obvious need.

Lothar wastes no time in pulling him up and kisses him, hard, then licks up the spit and precome, before he maneuvers the younger man towards the bed until Khadgar can do nothing but sit down. Lothar’s head is between his legs in an instant, the coarse beard dragging over the young man’s skin so sweetly, then Lothar takes Khadgar’s erection into his mouth and sucks.

Khadgar shouts as he comes almost instantly, spurting his load down Lothar’s throat, and the older man drinks him in as if he’s thirsty, making sure that not one drop goes to waste. Khadgar breathes heavily as his erection doesn’t deflate right away, as Lothar continues to suck it, and in no time he feels himself grow hard once more. Moaning, he lies down on the bed, tries to make the other man take more of him into his mouth, tries to fuck that wet heat, but all he can do is lie on the sheets and take it.

It feels so good, so perfect, and he feels himself climbing towards another climax, when Lothar’s hand closes around his dick, denying him the inevitable ecstasy. Khadgar whines in protest, but Lothar has none of it, letting Khadgar’s erection slide out of his mouth with a wet pop before he crawls up and presses the younger man into the mattress with his weight.

“I’m gonna make you come for me so often,” he whispers, then kisses Khadgar’s plush lips, and the young man can taste himself on Lothar’s tongue, wants nothing more than to know what the older man tastes like, but Lothar has other plans, “Turn around, Khadgar. I’m going to make you feel so good. There is a method of pleasure you couldn’t have done on your own.”

Khadgar turns around, props himself on all fours and then dangles his ass into Lothar’s face. The older man growls deeply, a sound that goes directly to Khadgar’s groin, and then he spreads Khadgar’s cheeks with his hands, making sure that sweet tight hole is exposed, “You look so delicious,” he whispers, “I can’t wait to sink my big cock into your willing hole until you scream my name!”

Khadgar moans deeply, “Lothar…”

“Call me Anduin,” Lothar demands, before he kisses the puckered rim gently, his beard scraping over sensitive skin. Khadgar sobs with pleasure, another sound that goes straight to the older man’s loins, just like the sight before him does. He takes his time, exploring the skin around the hole with his teeth, scraping them over oh so sensitive flesh. Khadgar wriggles on the bed, his legs and arms tremble as the pleasure overwhelms him, his dick leaking precome.

“Anduin, Anduin, Anduin … ,” he whispers like a mantra, gripping the cushions harshly as the older man starts to eat him out. His heart misses a beat when he feels Lothar lick a long wet stripe over his hole, then the other’s tongue breaches the rim. Khadgar screams with pleasure when all the nerve endings he didn't know he had explode with sensation. His knees give out, and he falls on the bed, his legs spread, trapping his erection between his body and the bed while Lothar follows him and continues to spear him open. Shuddering, the young man starts to push back towards that tongue inside of him, rubbing his hard dick over the sheets in the process, creating a friction that makes him mewl with want. He needs to be touched, he needs to come so badly.

“Anduin!” he gasps, “Please, touch me!”

Lothar stops his ministrations for a moment and Khadgar sobs, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks before the older man continues to lick and nip and bite the willing hole. His hand sneaks towards Khadgar's front, his fingers flying over the weeping erection before he takes it into his hand and pumps it in time with the movement of his tongue, growling all the while.

Khadgar sobs, his muscles tense, then he comes again, Lothar's name on his lips, moaning into the cushion to prevent the neighbors from really getting angry.

And all through his orgasm Lothar licks him, holds Khadgar's jumping cock in his hands. Only when the younger man collapses completely, breathing hard and clearly spent, does he stop. He and Khadgar share a look before Lothar brings the hand stained with Khadgar's come towards his mouth and licks it clean.

Khadgar moans softly, and his dick goes hard again. _This is so much better than just jerking off_ , he tells himself, _this is the real deal_. And Lothar looks at him with a gaze so primal in its hunger that Khadgar grows hot all over, impatient to see what this gorgeous man has planned next.

Lothar kisses him slowly, carefully, strokes his sides and his legs, his arms and his cheeks, shoulders and back. He licks a wet trail over Khadgar's pulse until he hits the younger man's ear, “Don't muffle your voice, I want to hear you scream.”

“But … your neighbors-”

“Can't hear us. This apartment belonged to a musician who soundproofed all rooms. Therefore,” while talking, Lothar bends forward and opens the nightstand, only to take lube out of it, “you can moan as loud as you want.” He unscrews it slowly, watching Khadgar’s reaction to his words. The younger man stares at him with awe, then grins nervously, shy and unsure, and Lothar wants to kiss it all away until Khadgar realizes that he’s got nothing to be afraid of, that Lothar will even go so far as pull out if the younger man is uncomfortable.

Crawling up to Khadgar, Lothar kisses him deeply, one of his hands grasping Khadgar’s neck. The other man whimpers into the kiss, letting his hands rest warmly atop Lothar’s hips before the slide lower towards the older man’s ass, kneading the flesh. Lothar moans into Khadgar’s mouth and rubs his massive cock against Khadgar’s knee, the bottle of lube all but forgotten. He kisses Khadgar for as long as it takes for the younger man to relax, and once he’s soft and pliant, Lothar strokes his hair before he swipes the plush lips with his thumb, “Khadgar,” he whispers hotly, “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do. So tell me when I have to stop, alright?”

Khadgar nods, his brain fogged with lust after the kiss, and he turns onto his stomach again, presents the older man his ass, “I trust you.”

Lothar growls possessively and takes the bottle of lube, getting behind the younger man once again. The sight before him makes him want to eat the younger man out once more, but he keeps it together, knowing that Khadgar will most likely come a few more times tonight. And damn if that thought doesn’t turn Lothar on, makes him want to sink into that tight hole just like that. But Khadgar is none of the bottoms of his videos, he hasn’t prepared himself beforehand, like so many did. Which means that Lothar gets to prepare the younger man, which in turn means that he gets to see Khadgar shake apart … beneath his fingers …

Never before has Lothar covered his fingers in lube so quickly, not even pretending to want to delay this. He needs them inside Khadgar now, needs to know how _tight_ and _warm_ and _good_ the young man feels before he spears him on his large member. He shudders with want just thinking about it, then bends forward, letting his fingers tease the rim. Feeling Khadgar tense, he touches it lightly, trying to make sure the younger man is ready, and only sinks one finger into the hole when Khadgar has relaxed. To make sure Khadgar stays that way, Lothar starts talking, “Yes, you take my finger so well, yes Khadgar, in and out, in and out,” he starts to thrust the finger in and out with his words while Khadgar wiggles around on the bed, trying to push back against it after some time, “Oh yeah, Khadgar, does this feel good? Having a finger inside your tight little hole, making you ready to take my big cock?” Khadgar moans and nods.

“Do you want more?” Another nod. Lothar smiles, before he drags his one finger out and enters the younger man with two, waiting for Khadgar to adjust, then he thrusts them in and out, in and out, seeming as if on an endless repeat until Khadgar gasps with want, “Taking me so well, you will adjust to my big cock in no time, Khadgar. God, you’re perfect you know that?” Khadgar whimpers when Lothar takes it to another level and puts a third finger inside him, crooking it a little. He finds what he’s looking for on the first try.

Khadgar whines and almost comes right then and there as Lothar touches his prostate, arching off the bed so beautifully that Lothar has to swallow. He does it again after giving the younger man a moment to calm himself, until Khadgar is loose and slick, then adds a fourth finger for good measure, making sure that Khadgar can take him without breaking down, that the wonderful virgin wriggling around in his bed is ready for a cock as big as his. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Khadgar, but he knows that the first few times are gonna hurt, and the only thing he can do to make it as painless as possible for the young man is stretching him thoroughly.

So Lothar thrusts his fingers in and out, in and out, a certain breathlessness in his actions, as he gets harder with every moan streaming from Khadgar’s mouth, with every gasp he can elicit from the younger man. His mouth goes dry as he touches Khadgar’s prostate again, and the other trembles and goes taut while hot liquid shoots out of his cock, before he collapses on the bed again. Khadgar has come completely untouched, and this knowledge does things to Lothar’s head. He wants - _no needs_ \- to be inside the younger man now, or he’ll go insane!

Meanwhile, Khadgar tries to catch his breath, feeling overwhelmed by his third orgasm today, and Lothar hasn’t even been inside him yet. He feels that the man gets impatient behind him, and he cannot wait for this heavenly big cook to spear him open and fuck him. He feels Lothar crawl up until the man’s chest is pressing directly against his back, then he feels the head of the big cock rubbing against his hole.

He trembles and nervousness blooms inside his stomach, an ugly feeling that crawls up his throat. Lothar tries to make it better by peppering his shoulder blades with kisses, but Khadgar’s body stays tense. The older man won’t be able to enter him like this, as it will only hurt more, but the younger man doesn’t know why his muscle are taut, why he can’t relax. Lothar licks his shoulders, then he feels the other man’s breath against his ear.

“Khadgar,” he whispers hotly, “You are so sexy, you have no idea what you do to me. So beautiful, just waiting for me to enter you, but you’re scared, aren't you?” Khadgar nods, closing his eyes, a small part of him thinking that Lothar is going to laugh at him, but that is not the case. Instead, Lothar kisses his neck, sucks a lazy hickey into his pale skin, before he is at his ear once more, “How about I do something about that?”

Khadgar turns his head to look at him then. His eyes are dark and thankful and full of admiration and Lothar kisses him deeply, sucking the younger man’s tongue into his mouth yet again while he rubs the entire length of his 12-inch dick against Khadgar’s hole. The other gasps, breaks away from the kiss and moans deeply, his hand grasping the cushion hard as Lothar continues to rub against him, “Oh God, Anduin~!”

“You look so good beneath me,” the older man whispers, “So perfect, your skin flushed, your pupils blown wide, your hair a mess, your skin shining with sweat while I rub my cock against your cleft. Fuck, I want to eat you out again, to make you come again and again until you can’t anymore and beg me to stop.”

“Anduin,” Khadgar whimpers, “Oh God, please, fuck me, get that cock inside me!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I can take it!” the younger man’s voice breaks as he sobs with pleasure, “I know you’ll be gentle with me, so please, get inside me!”

Lothar kisses Khadgar’s shoulder, then positions himself with one hand, “Alright, sweetie. Relax,” he strokes his other hand up and down Khadgar’s back, then his sides, then up again, “Breathe deeply, in and out, in and out.” Lothar listens to Khadgar breath, and then, when the younger man exhales, let’s the head breach the rim of Khadgar’s hole.

Almost instantly Khadgar tenses, but Lothar bends forward and whispers commands in his ear while he presses open mouthed kisses into his neck, “Breath, Khadgar. In and out, in and out, in and out.” Slowly but surely, Khadgar relaxes, enough at least so that Lothar doesn’t feel like coming right then and there with how tightly Khadgar clamped down around him, “Good. I’m gonna put in another inch. Tell me if it is too much.” Khadgar nods and Lothar pushes in slowly, trying to remain calm, needing to breath deeply a couple of times himself. Perhaps it would help Khadgar if he tells him how good he makes him feel? Lothar grins slightly.

“Khadgar, breath,” he pushes in another inch, “Oh God, you feel so good around me, do you know that? As if you wanted to milk my cock dry, to be covered in my juices,” Khadgar moans at that thought, his relentless grip on the pillow lessening, “You are so tight, sweetie. I’m going to love the feeling of your hot walls gripping at my cock.” It seems to work, for Khadgar starts to relax, moaning like a needy whore, “I have to reign myself in so strongly, want to pound into you, need to come inside of you so badly,” Khadgar curses and moans as another inch makes its way inside him, “You drive me crazy, you know that? I can’t fucking believe that I’m going to fuck a virgin! Khadgar, you’re taking me so well it’s fucking unbelievable!”

Another whimper spills forth from Khadgar’s lips as Lothar slowly slides into him, inch by inch until almost his entire dick is inside the younger man. Khadgar needs all of it in him, though, and starts pushing against it, even though it hurts him, but the burn is so good and so right and _oh my god he finally has that big cock inside him and he’s gonna die_ . Tears stream down his face, and Lothar’s voice is in his ear again, “Breathe, Khadgar. Breathe.” And he does, takes in the oxygen as if he were starving for it, feeling hot all over, pushing back against Lothar’s beautiful hard cock inside of him, and he can’t take anymore, he can’t but it feels so right, and he needs to have all of it inside him, or he’s gonna die he just knows it, and the burn is so sweet and - _oh god!_

And for the fourth time he comes, spoiling the sheets, moaning, and whimpering while Lothar’s cock pulsates inside him, his channel clenching around the older man like a vice. Lothar curses and stays still, almost tearing his sheets in two, trying desperately not to come now, when he’s only just entered the young man, and he manages to hold himself together until Khadgar goes slack with his orgasm and relaxes so thoroughly that Lothar thinks he’s turned into pudding. He chuckles at the thought slightly, then delights when he can enter the young man completely, moaning as his balls slap against Khadgar’s ass.

“Oh fuck, Khadgar, I’m all the way inside you,” he groans, growling when the other whimpers, “Hmm, Khadgar, you feel so _fucking_ amazing, I could fuck you forever!” Khadgar turns his head to look at Lothar, his face innocent and debauched at the same time, and Lothar realizes that he wants to look at it when he comes, when Khadgar comes again, “I wanna see your face. Turn around.”

With a lot of strength, Khadgar manages to turn around while Lothar stays inside him until he lies on his back, his body boneless and tired but so _alive_. Lothar kisses him for his effort, kisses him until Khadgar thinks he’s gonna pass out from lack of oxygen, then breaks away from his lips to take Khadgar’s legs into his warm hands and to spread them, putting them around him. Khadgar clings to him, cannot believe how often he’s come today and how badly he needs this man to start moving right now.

“Move, Anduin, please,” his voice is hoarse with want, “I need you to come inside me so badly.”

Lothar swallows then props himself on his elbows on either side of Khadgar’s face so that he can see those beautiful features distort in pleasure before he pulls almost all they way out, earning a whimper from those plush lips, and then enters the younger man again in a slow, languid thrust. Khadgar’s arms come around his shoulders, and the younger man presses his face against Lothar’s neck, moaning a cacophony of _yes_ and _Anduin_ and _more_ into the older man’s ear.

Driving them both insane with need and want with the slow pace, Lothar’s thrusts become harder, deeper, faster. Khadgar screams in pleasure every time that big cock enters him again, and Lothar drinks it all in, not getting enough of the other man’s voice, letting him make his pleasure known. He feels Khadgar straining his legs and his ass to clench around the older man, feels how tight that willing hole is, feels how fucking awesome it is to have sex again. He finally loses all coherent thought as well, the only thing on his mind to drive deep and hard into that pliant body beneath him while Khadgar shakes apart, begs for more, more, more.

He feels his orgasm approach when Khadgar moans directly into his ear, and he dips his head down, bites into Khadgar’s neck, “Khadgar,” this time, his voice is not calm and collected, but distorted by his need to come, “I’m gonna … come …”

“Yes,” Khadgar moans against him, drags his head up with his hands and sucks Lothar’s tongue into his mouth before he continues, “Come inside me. I want to feel your load enter me!”

“Wanna milk me dry?” Lothar asks, his voice hoarse and straining. He finally finds Khadgar’s prostate and assaults it with his cock, making the younger man arch against him.

“YES, FUCK, ANDUIN, YES! COME INSIDE ME!”

And Lothar does finally, moaning loudly as he comes, spurting his semen deep inside his young lover, painting his insides white. It makes Khadgar come again as well despite the fact that he hasn’t had the opportunity to touch himself, just the feeling of Lothar’s release inside him pushes him over the edge. This time, his orgasm is so intense that he sees stars, his entire body tense with pleasure before he goes slack in Lothar’s arms, losing consciousness just as the older man collapses onto him.

 

#####  _Part 6 - Aftercare_

 

Khadgar wakes up to the sensation of a wet cloth swiping up and down his body, followed by kisses peppering his skin. He looks to the source and finds Lothar, sees the older man gently washing Khadgar’s overheated body. He sighs deeply and moves, come trickling out of his abused hole as he wiggles around. He moans and Lothar looks up at him, his gaze full of adoration and concern.

“Hey there,” he whispers before he kisses the corner of Khadgar’s mouth. The younger man closes his eyes and relaxes, feeling so boneless that he fears he can never move again.

“Hey yourself,” he grins a little shyly while Lothar continues to wash him, delighting in the way the older man strokes his skin gently, “How long was I out?”

“A good ten minutes,” Lothar says it nonchalantly, but Khadgar hears an edge of panic in them.

“Were you worried?” he asks curiously. Lothar stops then, finished, drops the washcloth next to the bed and lies down by Khadgar’s side.

“Of course I was,” he says gently and kisses Khadgar long and soft, with no heat behind it. It seems the Lion is exhausted as well, especially after edging his orgasm a couple of times as not to come too fast, “You’re young and can cometo a couple of times, but I basically made you faint.”

“I just wasn’t used to the sensations,” Khadgar’s lips find Lothar’s pulse, and he sucks on it, “But if we work on my stamina I’m sure I won’t pass out again.”

Lothar grins, “So you want to do this with me again?”

“Of course,” Khadgar starts stroking the wonderful muscles of Lothar, drags his thumb lazily over the tattoo that started this all, “Why did you choose a lion?”

Lothar looks at the blue lion’s head and smiles, turning until he comfortably lies on his back. He drags Khadgar towards him until the younger man’s head rests on his shoulder, then pulls his blanket over them both. They can change the sheets tomorrow, “I choose it because of the person who made my life bearable, my brother-in-law, Llane.”

“Oh?” Khadgar looks into Lothar’s incredible blue eyes, then nuzzles the older man’s neck and rests his head over his heart, listening to Lothar’s strong heartbeat, “How come?”

“Well,” Lothar blushes a little, “I don’t know what you think growing up with such a long dick is like, but when I was a teenager, it was hell. Especially PE.”

“Really?” Khadgar cannot quite imagine it, and Lothar nods grimly while his hand finds its way into Khadgar’s hair and starts stroking him, as Khadgar’s fingers feel Lothar’s chest hair.

“Yes. Those damn training shorts were always rubbing against it, making me go hard all the time. It was so bad that I tried to excuse myself without telling my teacher _why_ because it was embarrassing for me. And then everyone found out one day, which was the worst day of my life. Like everywhere I went I was called ‘big-dick’ and other stuff like that.”

Khadgar looks at Lothar with sorrow in his eyes, and the older man wants to kiss it away. Instead, he descends his lips upon Khadgar’s forehead, “The first few weeks were hell, and I was ready to transfer, ready to tell my parents what was happening to me at school and why I didn’t want to go there anymore.”

“How old were you?”

“It was around my 14th birthday,” Khadgar kisses him slowly as if to reassure him that he’s listening, that he’s feeling with Lothar. The older man loves him a little for it, “Anyway, it was so bad that people started making fun of me during lunch. I was so ready to drop out of school, despite my marks being completely alright. And then Llane stopped me from doing it.”

Lothar sighs deeply as he thinks back to these days, “Llane had just transferred to our school. His father was a congressman who had just won his first election, so Llane moved to the district with him. He was an average guy, normal even, and then he realized what was happening to me. He’s very righteous, and when he found out why the kids were terrorizing me, he started to hang out with me out of spite. He became my only friend during this time and began to encourage me, began to coach me into becoming cool. Can you believe it?” Lothar is far away, Khadgar sees it in his eyes, “We had some fantastic talks. A lot of things in my life would be different if Llane hadn’t consistently tried to encourage me to follow my dreams. He practically nagged me about how awesome I am, and that soon everyone would love me for my problem. I told he was out of his mind, but look where it brought me. This is how he helped me grow, and how he started building my self-confidence again. By the time I was 16, I had managed to stand up to my peers, and no one dared cross Llane or me ever again.”

“Llane sounds awesome,” Khadgar yawns and cuddles against Lothar’s chest, the man’s gentle ministrations in his hair slowly putting him to sleep. Lothar hums low in his throat in confirmation.

“He is awesome. I got the tattoo in his honor. He was moved to tears when I showed him,” Lothar grins sleepily, just as exhausted as Khadgar, “It was at his bachelor party. I’m not sure if he cried, though, I was so drunk.”

“You’ll have to introduce me,” Khadgar’s eyes close slowly. Lothar kisses his forehead before laying back in the cushions.

“I will. If you’re going to stay, then you’re bound to meet my sister.” He looks at Khadgar once, but the younger man is already asleep, so innocent and beautiful. Lothar kisses his lips lightly, not wanting to wake him up before he also closes his eyes. This has been a long day, but one that’s been totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who can guess which person was Lothar's inspiration in this fanfiction gets an imaginary cookie ;)


End file.
